The Band Series
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: What happens when a bunch of teens come together to create a band? Insanity of course! Follow Duncan, Trent, Gwen, D.J., Geoff, LeShawna, Bridgette and Courtney as they tackle another road to fame, the music industry.
1. Chapter 1: Bad News

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TDI!**

**Chapter One: Bad News**

* * *

Gwen was bored over summer break, so she picked up her midnight-blue cell phone and texted her best friend Bridgette.

_Hey Bridge, I'm bored… So you should come over._

A few minutes later her phone vibrated, she had received a reply.

'_Kay. I'm bringing a few friends, is that ok?_

_It's fine. As Geoff would say, PARTY! Ha ha._

It was two weeks after the finale of Total Drama Island. They had all figured out that Chris had chosen most of them out of the same general area, so they all lived close to each other. They stayed in touch, and were great friends. Most of them.

Gwen waited, drumming her fingers on the sofa arm. Finally she heard three quick knocks on the door, and she got up to answer it. But before her hand reached the knob, the door slammed open.

"Hey," Duncan said, grinning. "You took too long to answer the door."

She just shook her head and ushered him inside. Behind him came D.J., LeShawna, Courtney, Bridgette and Geoff holding hands, and lastly came Trent.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled, kissing her quickly. "So we're having a party at your house?"

"Well the rest of my family is out… and I was bored! Besides, it was Bridgette who invited you all!"

"I heard something about a band," LeShawna said. "What's that about?" All eyes turned to Bridgette.

"Well?" Duncan prompted.

"I don't know…" Bridgette blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "We all seem to have some sort of musical talent or something…"

"Really?" Gwen turned to Duncan. "You have a talent that's not illegal?"

"Ha ha," he said humorlessly. "As it turns out, I tried some electric guitar lessons after I was released from juvie… and I don't completely suck, if you can believe that."

Gwen nodded. "I can see you playing electric guitar." She turned to D.J. "What about you?"

"I took drum lessons for about two years before Total Drama Island," he said, shrugging.

"And you?" she asked, facing Geoff.

"Bass, totally."

"What about you?" she questioned Courtney. "No offense, but you don't strike me as the _musical _type."

"None taken," Courtney smiled. "I'm gonna be your manager, along with LeShawna."

"Here… let me write this down."

Band List

Duncan- Electric guitar

Gwen- Vocals

Geoff- Bass guitar

D.J.- Drums

Trent- Acoustic\Bass guitar and vocals

Courtney- Manager

LeShawna- Manager

Bridgette- Keyboard and vocals

XoXoXo

"So we're really gonna do this?" D.J. asked. They had relocated to Gwen's basement, and Trent was softly playing his guitar.

"Sure," Bridgette said. "We're already semi-famous, when people get word of us starting a band and they hear us do our thing, I'm sure we'll be huge."

"Hold up," Duncan said. "We don't have a 'thing'. We don't even have a name! "

"Yeah, that should be our first order of business," Courtney nodded. "Any ideas?" D.J. opened his mouth. "And nothing that has anything to do with Bunny!" The mouth immediately shut.

"We could be called 'PARTY'!" Geoff said loudly.

"And _why _would we even _want _to be called that?"

"Because… parties are fun?"

"No," Gwen shook her head. "It will _not _be called 'Party'. Any other ideas?"

"No, Gwen, you have to say it like _this_," Geoff said, exasperated. "PAARRRTTTYYY!"

"How about we call it 'Kick Geoff In The Head'," Duncan said.

"Now _that _is not cool, man."

"ANYWAY," Trent said loudly. "As it is apparent that nobody has a _good _idea…"

"Whoa, hold up," Duncan interrupted. "I never said I didn't have a _real _idea."

"Shoot," Gwen leaned forward.

"I think we should be called 'Bad News'."

"Duncan…" Bridgette was at a loss for words. "You are such a juvenile delinquent, but that is _brilliant_!"

"I like it too," Trent raised both eyebrows. "It's… really cool!"

"I still like 'Party' better," Geoff sulked. "But that's good too."

'Any complaints?" Gwen asked. When there were none, she high-fived Duncan. "Awesome!"

"Hello fellow members of 'Bad News'," D.J. said in a deep voice, then went back to his regular voice. "This is too cool! When are we writing our first song?"

"I guess we could do it now…"

* * *

Thankya for reading! I'll try to have the next chappie up soon!

Tata,

-HL


	2. Chapter 2: Burnin' Up

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter

DISCLAIMER 2: The song 'Burnin' Up' belongs to the Jonas Brothers.

Hope you all enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**The Band Series Chapter Two: Burnin' Up**

"Any ideas?" Trent was laying upside down on a sofa, attempting to play guitar. "And nothing to do with bunnies or parties."

"Fine!" Geoff and D.J. said at the same time.

"What about _you _Trent?" Bridgette asked. "Don't you like... write songs all the time?"

"You say that like I don't have a life!"

"You do?" Duncan said sarcastically and Trent threw a pillow at him.

"Let me see YOU write a song then!" he challenged.

"Okay, you're on!" Duncan cleared his throat and began-- "I'm hot, you're not, you don't... know who I am!" he sang.

"Wow, Duncan," LeShawna said. "You don't have that bad a voice. The song was suckish though... sorry." Duncan just rolled his eyes.

"No... wait." Trent said. "Duncan's suckish song just gave me an idea!" Duncan gave him a look and said;

"The song was awesome and you know it, guitar freak." Trent ignored him, closed his eyes, and started strumming a melody.

"I'm hot, you're cold," he sang. "You go around like you know who I am, but you don't... you've got me on my toes..." he stopped. "What do you guys think?"

"It was... a _little _bit better then mine," Duncan admitted. "Just a bit."

"A _big _bit!" Bridgette said happily. "That was the first verse to a number one hit, I can just feel it!"

"Hold up," Trent said. "That was only the _first _verse. We have a long way to go. Any ideas for a chorus?" They sat in silence for a while, when suddenly Duncan started humming a tune. Trent listened for a while, then started playing it on his guitar. Duncan looked up in surprise.

"Do you have any words to go with this?" Trent grinned, still strumming. Duncan nodded, a bit uncertain after his first failure. "Go for it, man."

Duncan started singing slowly. "I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under, baby who turned the temperature hotter, 'cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up... for you baby." Everyone's eyes got huge and he cringed, waiting for the onslaught. But it wasn't as he expected...

"Oh...my...DUNCAN!" Gwen yelled, impulsively throwing her arms around him. "That was brilliant!"

"Well done, my young apprentice." Trent knuckle-touched him. "Maybe I _can _teach you something."

"Shut up," Duncan grinned widely. "You know it was amazing."

"Yeah, it was," Geoff grinned back.

"Here's your beginning of a next verse," Trent resumed playing his guitar. "Gwen, can you echo this?" when she nodded, he began. "I fell..."

"I fell," she sang dutifully.

"So fast..."

"So fast..."

"Can't hold myself... back, high heels..."

"High heels..."

"Red dress..."

"Red dress..."

"All by myself, gotta catch, my breath..." he stopped. "And then we'd sing the chorus again."

"Which _I _made up," Duncan interjected.

"Are we ever gonna hear the end of that?"

"Nope."

"We need a bridge," Gwen said. "And I think I have one. It's only four lines but..." she started to sing. "Walkin' the room, all I can see is you, starin' me down, I know you feel it too..." she looked at the others. "Well?"

"This is just too awesome!" Geoff said. "We almost have a full song! It's missing some sort of rap though, I think."

"Let me do it!" D.J. said. They all looked expectantly at him.

"I'll do it with you man," Geoff grinned. "I'm pretty good at improv raps."

"Okay, here goes nothin'," D.J. thought for a while then took a deep breath. "Burnin' up in the place tonight, the crowd is singin' loud..."

"And we're feelin' right!" Geoff broke in.

"Get up and dance!"

"Don't try to fight it!"

"D.J.'s for real..."

"And that's no lie!"

"Stop drop and roll..."

"And touch the floor, it keeps on burnin' up..."

"More and more, I've got these guys with me..."

"Layin' it down..."

"So c'mon then, swing the chorus around!" D.J. looked at Trent, who started playing. Him and Duncan then started singing.

"I'm slippin' into the lava," they both sang.

"Burnin' up, burnin' up," D.J. broke in, grinning.

"And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under..."

"Yeah!" Geoff interrupted.

"Baby who turned the temeperature hotter," Gwen started singing with them.

"C'mon Gwen!" D.J. said loudly.

"Cause I'm burnin' up..."

"Burnin' up!" the rest of them echoed.

"For you baby," the three sang. "Burnin' up..."

"BURNIN' UP!"

"For you baby..." Trent played the last chord slowly and turned to the rest of them.

"Wow." LeShawna uttered a single word and the spell was broken. They all nodded mutely, speechless. Suddenly a phone rang, making them all flinch.

"It's mine," Bridgette said apoligetically, and answered it. "Oh, hi mom... Alright, be right over, seeya." she shrugged. "Sorry guys, I have to go. Seeya later, and _amazing _job today!" she turned to Trent. "Make sure you write that song down!"

"Don't worry," Trent reassured her. "I got it." After Bridgette left, the rest did too. Some with apologies, (Courtney and D.J.) some without saying anything (Duncan) some with goodbyes, (LeShawna and Geoff) and after kissing her goodbye, Trent left too.

Gwen sat alone in her basement, the words of Bad News' first song running through her head.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review! And not with one or two words, I spent a lot of time on this, could you please tell me what you think of it?

THANK YOU ALL!

-HL


	3. Chapter 3: Ancient History

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One, and I don't own the song 'Ancient History'; it belongs to Hawk Nelson. And I also don't own TV Guide!**

**A\N: I'd like to say a special thank you to TouchOfViolet for pointing out to me that Courtney DOES have a musical talent; she plays violin. So much thanks!**

**A\N 2: And I'd also recommend reading this chapter while listning to the song, it'll give you a better idea of how they created it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Ancient History**

The next day, Gwen logged onto IM and almost immediately got an invitation to the private chatroom 'Duncan's Prison Cell'.

(Gwen) CreepyGothGirl22: Hello?

(Trent) MusicalGenius: Hey Gwen, the whole band's here, we were waiting for you.

CreepyGothGirl22: We should SO have a meeting today.

(Duncan) Deliquent01: Yo crazy peoples.

(Geoff) partymaster: Geoff is in DA HOUSE!

(Bridgette) DolphinsAreMyBFF: I was talking to LeShawna today and we decided to have the meeting at my house and then a girls-only sleepover afterwards... sorry guys.

(LeShawna) Shawnafromthehood: Too bad!

(D.J.) Bunny2138: That makes me sad. But oh well. Are we gonna try and make another song?

partymaster: YEYUH WE ARE!

(Courtney) CIT4Life: Go to Bridgette's house in ten minutes, ok?

CreepyGothGirl: Okay, I'm out.

_CreepyGothGirl has signed off_

"Mom, I'm goin' to Bridgette's for the night," Gwen yelled down to her mom as she threw some clothes and her pillow in a bag. "I'll be back tomorrow!" Hopping on her bike, she rode two streets over to Bridgette's house and random the doorbell. Geoff and swered and she walked inside.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"We're up in Bridge's room," Geoff walked upstairs and she followed. In Bridgette's large room, the walls were painted alternating shades of blue. The hardwood floor was littered with beanbag chairs and the queen-size bed stood on a circular white rug. Bridgette and LeShawna were sitting on the bed, Courtney was sitting on a swivel chair next to the desk, D.J. was laying on his back on the rug, and Trent, Duncan and Geoff were all sitting on beanbags. There were three guitars leaned against the bed, Trents' acoustic, a dark blue and white bass that was Geoff's, and Duncan's black and neon green electric. Gwen pulled up a beanbag and flopped down next to Trent.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really," Courtney flipped open a black notebook. "This is our band notebook. Trent recorded our first song, titled 'Burnin' Up' into it, and is working on sheet music for our appropriate instruments with Bridgette and Duncan." The three nodded. "Now, onto a new song. Does an--"

"I was working on something with Duncan yesterday," Geoff interrupted. "We've only got the first verse, but we think it's a pretty rockin' song." He tossed Duncan his guitar and picked up his own. They started playing a low rock beat, and sang--

"Some girls tell you what you wanna hear, those girls always make it very clear, but I know things are not what they appear, nothin' from nothin' gets you nothin' at all... We talk for hours on the telephone, but you shut down when we're alone, you stop us from being close, nothin' from nothin' gets you nothin' at all... There's no rhyme and there's no reason..." They stopped, and Duncan spoke.

"Then the chorus'll come in." Trent nodded slowly.

"I can see that," he said. "The chorus could be something like..." he started singing. "She don't want anything other then, she don't need anyone other then, she don't see anyone but herself, herself..." he looked up. "This is starting to remind me of Heather."

"Well, let's change that, shall we Elvis?" Duncan said and sang, "I don't want anyone other then, I don't need anyone other then, I will solve your mystery, make it ancient history..." he looked at the others. "You like?"

"Yeah," said Gwen. "But let's hear something from a girl's point of view. Can you play that funky beat again?" Geoff and Duncan picked up their guitars and Gwen sang, "Some guys try to hide the way they feel, and sometimes it takes someone to break the seal, you can't negotiate a one-way deal, nothin' from nothin' gets you nothin' at all... I'll wait, I've got the patience of a saint, I just don't want you to hesitate, 'cause you don't ever want to mess with fate, nothin' from nothin' gets you nothin' at all... There's no rhyme and there's no reason..." Geoff and Duncan stopped playing and Geoff high-fived Gwen.

"Yeah!" he yelled. "Way to make a rockin' second verse!"

"I think the song'll be pretty much finished if we just get a good bridge in there," Trent mused.

"I'm not much of a songwriter _or _a singer," LeShawna said suddenly. "But I think this would make a cool bridge." She started singing, her voice wasn't terrible, but it wasn't that great either. "Don't mislead me, don't mistreat me, I don't understand why you're wearin' me down, please beleive me, why defeat me, I don't understand... why you're breakin' me down..." D.J. slowly nodded.

"Uh-huh," he said. "That's cool. Good job, LeShawna." She blushed slightly.

"Anytime."

"So is that it? End of meeting?" Duncan stood up and stretched. "Can I leave now?"

"Sit down, you," Geoff said. "Why do you want to leave so badly anyway?

"Oh, I just heard the episode of Total Drama Island where a certain cowboy hat-wearing contestant gets the boot is on, and I wanted to watch it."

"Uncalled for!" Geoff yelled as he threw the said cowboy hat at the smirking delinquent.

"Actually," Bridgette had picked up her copy of TV Guide and was leafing through it. "It says here, and I quote, 'Tune in tonight for the thrilling re-run of the exiting TDI episode where the multi-peirced delinquent everyone loves to hate cruelly gets the boot after being tricked by the cunning pair of mean girl Heather and Gwen, the gothic chick with a tough exterior but a soft heart.' End quote."

"What?" Duncan said loudly, but everyone else yelled...

"LET'S WATCH IT!"

"Whatever." Duncan grumbled.

Eighteen minutes later, he was sitting in front of the TV in Bridgette's living room, watching himself push Owen off a cliff. Even he had to smile at that. But the smile was immediately erased as he watched Owen run through camp, grab Chef's plate of sticky buns and eat them all, leaving the team of Gwen and Heather to tag the totem pole.

"Stupid," he muttered under his breath. He watched himself walk the Dock of Shame, and the end credits rolled.

"That was amusing," D.J. said. "But we'll leave you _ladies _to have your sleepover." One by one, all the guys made similar excuses, save for Duncan (who just stalked out without saying a word) and soon the room was devoid of any male presence.

"Sleepover anyone?"

* * *

**That bit at the end was slightly random, but I just had to put it in! ;)**

**Readers are appreciated, reviewers are loved forever!**

**:HL:**


End file.
